


365 Days

by Woops_a_daisy



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Ponyboy is 16, Steve can sing, Sucky Summary, i was watching victorious alright, so can soda, soda is an amazing friend, steve is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woops_a_daisy/pseuds/Woops_a_daisy
Summary: “are you outta your mind Curtis? I can’t tell em”“What? Why?! Steve you’re obviously head over heals for the kid, I ain’t ever seen you this way about a broad”Steve is head over heels for Ponyboy Curtis,  but is too nervous to let him know, Atleast face to face that is. So, instead of just talking to him, he and Soda create a plan to sing to the young greaser to show him how feel feels. Steve is really hoping he isn’t making a mistake by listening to Soda on this one
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching victorious (the song Steve sings is from this show) when I got the idea for this, knowing that Steve series in the Tv show! Also pony is 16, Steve is 17 in this, enjoy :)

“Damn Steve these are really good”

Steve had finally let his best friend flip through his song book. Sure, he’s let Soda see a few songs, but not the whole book

The torn up and dirt stained journal has been with Steve since he was just little kid

The beginning of the book had rank songs about his toys and his mom before she uh…anyways the song held a big chunk of heart. All his feeling written down into lyrics

Which he was okay with sharing with Soda as long as he didn’t notice the taped pages in the back

“Hey buddy what are these pages you’ve got all stuck together”

_Well shit_

“Oh that? don’t worry about it, it musta gotten stuck together with uh syrup or oil or-“

“Or you’re hiding something from me” soda said quietly with sad eyes as he placed the worn book onto Steve’s creaky bed

“No! It’s not like that it’s just-“  
He paused, he’s been trying to get rid of these feelings for a few months now, maybe he would be able to let go if he finally opened up to someone

AND who better than his best buddy?!

Boy, he really didn’t want to. It’s not that he didn’t trust soda. It’s just that he was embarrassed. He wasn’t like dallas, he let himself **FEEL** of course

He was just uncomfortable when it came to talking about his feelings about this matter because…well…

*sigh* “fine, you can look”

Sodapop’s eye lit up like a firework, making Steve’s shoulders lose tension as he soaked in the blonde’s happiness, “you promise? I don’t wanna force you into anything, that would be taking advantage of your feelings. Something I would never do,but I swear I won’t-“

“Tell the gang? I know buddy, that’s not what I’m worried about” Steve mumbled the last part as he worked on gently untaping the pages together

Unluckily, soda had heard him, “What do you mean?”

Steve sighed once again as he went to pass Soda the songbook, “you’ll see why”

Soda glanced at Steve one last time to make sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries, once the coast was clear he flipped right to back of the browning book

He analyzed the section right away, not seeing anything suspicious until he read “ _ **songs for P**_ ”, written at the corner of the page in Steve’s tiny chicken scratch

_Songs for p? Who could p be? Was it some broad soda didn’t know about?_

Soda took a second to contemplate who this P was. He continued to flip through a few more pages, skimming the lyrics before it hit him all at once

“You like Ponyboy?!”

Steve was in the middle of nervously picking his nails as he was faced with the question, “well Atleast it’s not obvious”

He looked up to see Soda still processing this new piece of information

“I’m just-I mean-I thought you two hated each other, I know y’all have gotten nicer to one another over the past year, but I didn’t know it was love Stevie”

He was still flipping through the pages as Steve winced at the word

“Look, man, it’s weird for me too, but things change. Pony grew up and I-I know it’s stupid to have feelings for someone younger than you. Hell, he’s your kid brother”

Steve took a deep breathe, “I told you hoping that maybe if I did, I’d be able to get over this pansy ass crush and like someone who’s not related to my best buddy”

A moment of silence as Soda continued to read more lyrics, digesting everything all at once

Sodapop found it was so beautiful the way he wrote about Ponyboy. He never even thought Steve could be so romantic, sure, he’s even been romantic with Evie, but not like this

Soda had thought to himself that maybe he should be mad, but his brother and best friend’s happiness was more important

He couldn’t stop the smile from pushing past his lips as he looked up to meet dark brown eyes, “I think you should tell him”

Steve blinked hard, “are you outta your mind Curtis? I can’t tell em”

“What? Why?! Steve you’re obviously head over heals for the kid, I ain’t ever seen you this way about a broad”

“I doubt he feels the same, he’d probably laugh in my face, I’d have to skip town for all I know”

Oh yeah and I’m the dramatic one, soda thought to himself before continuing on, “You know sweet old pone wouldn’t do that to ya”

Steve huffed, “hey now, what would you do if,let’s say, he did feel the same”

“I wouldn’t even know how to tell him, I don’t know how to talk about my stupid feelings to anyone but you”

Soda smiled warmly at his friend’s somewhat compliment before gasping, “exactly, you can’t talk to him, you have to sing for him” soda had moved to sit on his heals at this point, grabbing onto his best friends arms in excitement

“Have you lost your mind?! I ain’t doin that, no way man”

“Hey! You stop right there, you’ve performed before, infront of Ponyboy even, what’s any different this time?”

“The difference is that I ain’t ever sang one of my own songs before and I AINT going to be laughed at for singin one”

“C’mon man you have to tell em, please please please please pleaseeeeee”

If soda kept this up, Steve knew that he wouldn’t be able resist him. Sadly for him, Soda was aware of this too

“Pleaseeeee I’ll help you, i swear I’ll even sing with you if you want, I’ll snoop all around to find out how the kid feels, just please do this”

Steve took a second to think about Soda’s offer. After he a money he quietly Saudi , “…you’d really do those things for me”

Soda loosened his grip on Steve’s arm to make a hand gesture, “Scouts honor, I just wantch to be happy Steve” he smiled brightly at his best friend. Steve couldn’t help but copy, he was lucky to have soda in his life

“Alright! I’ll do it, but I get to back out at any point”

Soda almost squealed like a pig, “I’m so proud of you buddy! Listen I’ll go straight on home and talk to Ponyboy and you…you’ll go to bucks and see when they’re next open night is, check in to see if Tim is there too! He could get some of his boys to play for ya”

Steve couldn’t believe this was actually happening, he felt a mix of emotions as the reality of what he just agreed to set in

He’d be performing one of his own personal songs for a crowd of people

For Ponyboy

Meaning that Ponyboy would soon know how he felt, meaning Steve had to prepare for whatever situation might occur

…maybe he could back out

Actually no! Steve Randle does not back down from anything, no matter what happens he’ll be fine…he had to be fine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soda came inside the house panting, having ran all the way home from Steve’s

He slammed the door behind him, earning a glare from his older brother. He ignored it, instead asking him where their youngest brother was

“He’s upstairs reading, Is everything alright? You seem flustered”

He ruffled Darry’s hair before climbing the stairs, “don’t you worry your pretty little mind about it Dar”

He heard Darry call after him, “yeah well I’m not helping you if you get yourself into trouble kid-brother”

 _Yes he will_ , he thought to himself as he entered his room to see Ponyboy laying on their shared bed on his stomach, his socked feet in the air, and a book in his hand

Now, of course Ponyboy wouldn’t of noticed him right away with a book in his hand, the kid was too stuck in the clouds for that

So Soda did what any man had to do

“Ow Soda!” Pony laughed in shock, he hadn’t even noticed his big brother was home or that he had been in the same room as him

Jumping on him was soda’s *only* way of getting his attention…obviously

“what’s up?”

“Well honey, I need to talk to you about something and I need you to be completely honestly with me,” he made a move to sit on the end of the bed as Ponyboy tensed

“I don’t know what you heard, but I wasn’t the one to bring it, Dylan was! I didn’t even take a sip, I-“

Soda was startled by pony’s confession, putting his hand out to stop his fast talking, “Woahhh there buddy, what are you talking about?”

Ponyboy paused all movements, looking at soda with suspicion, “…what are you talking about”

“I just came in here to talk to you about a crush, that’s it kid. What were you talking about?”

He paused again, taking a second to gently place his book on the side of him as a distraction. Clearing his throat he said, “Nothin important, so crush huh? I thought you weren’t over sandy?”

Soda was easily distracted with the new subject,as he remembered why he was here anyways, “oh nonono this isn’t about me”

He moved to sit more comfortably besides his brother on his stomach, “How would you feel if I told you someone in our very own gang had the hots for a cutie like you” he booped his brother on the nose, earning him a giggle

“Soda stop messin, ain’t nobody in the gang, let alone Tulsa, has a crush on me”

“Well aren’t you a humble little thing. You can believe what you want Pone, but I know one of them does. Question is:do you like them back?”

Ponyboy’s face became red as he  
began to fiddle with his fingers, “well I won’t know unless you tell me a specific person”

Soda smiled slyly, “Ah I see, well can’t do that kiddo. You’re just going to have to let me know who you like instead” he playfully shoved pony’s shoulder as he heard him let out a small groan in protest

“Why can’t you just tell me who it is and I’ll just let you know if I feel the same?” He whined

“No can do kid-brother” he eyed Ponyboy’s red face before talking again in a more calm matter, “listen, you don’t have to tell me if you really don’t feel comfortable, but just know that you can trust me. Plus what if who you like, likes you back? Wouldn’t that be great?”

“But what if they don’t and it’s someone else” Ponyboy asked quietly, scared of his own feelings getting hurt as well as others

“Well then you let them down gently and move on, truth is you won’t know unless you let me and them in”

Ponyboy sighed before turned to face Soda, “okay, the person I like is…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week had gone by and in that time Soda had refused to tell Steve if Ponyboy felt the same, but he had helped him get a band together (tim agreed to help on drums-some other members of his gang helping out as well), helped sing backup, and put flyers out

So, Steve couldn’t really be mad, not with all the support and help he was receiving from not only Soda, but the gang as well

“Look y’all! Steve is here, our little performer!” two-bit had put his hand over his heart in a way that a mom would with endearment

“Ah shut that trap of yours before I shut it for ya”

“C’mon Stevie-kins you know we’re just messin witcha” Dally buts in, busy maneuvering around Johnny to shuffle cards for the game that Steve originally came here for

“Yeah Steve, we’re real proud, swear” Johnny adds sweetly, these days he spoke up more, not being the quiet and abused kid they all once knew. Steve was proud 

The rest of the gang gave their own voice of validation, but Steve found himself only caring about what a particular gang member had to say

Ponyboy looked up from his cards to offer Steve a blushing smile, speaking so soft and quietly he said, “you’re going to do great”

Ponyboy, who he thought about for the rest of the night as he sat up in his room, choosing what song to pick from his journal

His auburn hair, his glowing green eyes, his radiant smile, his consuming laugh, his beautiful brain, even his quick wit made the greasers heart race and breath become shallow

There was so much pressure to pick the right song. Something that got his point across. But not something that made him feel like he was chucking his heart out there with no one to catch it. Something catchy. But not poppy. Something to make Pony understand

That’s when he flipped the page to the perfect song, “365 days”

It didn’t express all his feelings for Ponyboy, but it was one of the first songs he ever wrote for him when he had sorted out his feelings for the Auburn

The beginning was self explanatory,

“Monday, well baby I fell for you

Tuesday, I wrote you this song”

Well he didn’t actually write this song on Tuesday, but hey he couldn’t just leave out a day. Stop looking at him like that he’s trying over here

“Wednesday, I wait outside your door

Even though I know it’s wrong”

Steve felt so stupid on that particular Wednesday. He couldn’t get pony out of his mind, he felt so powerless. He hadn’t been over to the Curtis’s all week because he was so scared of losing his cool if Ponyboy was around.

He figured the only way to get him out of his head was seeing him, which back fired. He backed out at the last minute after he heard the Auburn’s laugh from outside the door

So, like the freak he apparently was, he sat outside Pony and Soda’s bedroom window for at least an hour, just listening to the Auburn

Listening to the songs he’d quietly sing, to the sound of pencil against paper, to the little taps he’d make on his desk

Steve felt like such a stalker

He kept telling himself, “go to the door you idiot! at least talk with the guy!”, but he couldn’t move. Atleast not for the hour he sat there

Eventually he had gone inside for a little bit, talking with the gang kept his mind off of things. But then Ponyboy came out of his room and Steve had to book it

“Seven days a week

Every hour of the month

Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from,”

That night, Steve had started writing his song. He told himself he needed to man up, be a Randle, and tell the youngest Curtis how he felt. He figured giving himself a year was enough time to sort out his feelings, salvage his relationship with Ponyboy, and then gain the courage to tell him

Turns out past Steve was correct. It’s been almost 7 months since that day and Steve is just now finally doing something about it

“I shouldn’t feel this way

but I gotta say 

Baby gotta let you know,”

At the time, Steve had felt wrong about his feelings for Pony. The kid was 15 1/2, he was 17. He was his BEST FRIENDS BROTHER. He was the baby of the gang. And his name was **Ponyboy**. A name Steve has been been making fun of since he came out the womb

“I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

Baby til you believe

It’s not just a phase”

Steve wanted so badly for Ponyboy to be his.

So, he started off with repairing his relationship with him slowly by becoming nicer to the young Curtis. If he really wanted to be with Pony, he would have to allow them to grow closer to gain his trust

Sure, they still made little comments to eachother, but they were now made with smiles upon their faces. No longer were the comments made with bad intentions

“How can I get it through

You’re the one I can’t lose

I’ll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you”

This plan of Sodas had to work. Steve couldn’t deal with the pit of butterflies in his stomach anymore

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was finally the night of the performance. The night Steve had been waiting for. Well, also dreading incase this didn’t go as planned

For the past month, Buck has been working hard to get the place ready for the performances. Yes, performances

After Steve had come to him about performing his song, Buck had decided to take advantage of the opportunity and host a “background party night”, meaning singers from all over Tulsa were invited to come

The event would take place outside as Bunk was looking to make his place more than just a greasy and disgusting bar. Groups would be performing on the big balcony that would be looking over into the sea of people

The sea of people that Steve was looking into right now as his band was setting up

He had to admit that he was impressed with what Buck had done with the place. Nice lights all around, tons of food set up nicely around the place, greasers and some *very friend* socs along with regular old people had brought their tricks to sit in.

Including Dally and Johnny, who Steve looked on to in jealous as Dally placed his hand over his, kissing his cheek fondly

Steve strummed his guitar, _hopefully that’ll be me by the end of the night_

The rest of the people were standing around the yard, surrounding the balcony. Including, Ponyboy.

 _Dammit_ , even with this amount of people around, Steve could still only see Pony. He bet that the majority of the Tulsa population showed up tonight

And all he could focus on was the small amount of midriff that was showing from the bottom of Ponyboy’s t-shirt. _His tight stomach, his lightly tanned skin,_ *looks up* _oh god is that eyeliner?_

“Hey there buddy, you doin alright” soda asked gently, still setting up his mic

“I’m doin just fine, not nervous at all thinking about the possibility that my heart will be gettin stomped on tonight”

“Listen Stevie, everything is going to go fine, I promise”

Steve eyed Soda for a good minute, before deciding that Sodapop wouldn’t lie to him

He gave him a smile, “Thanks buddy”

Buck stepped out onto the balcony right then, “are y’all ready? We need to get this party started, ya dig”

“Ya,you bastards ready for this?” Tim asked, twirling this drum sticks. The boys in his gang who were helping hollared in excitement

“Yeah we’re ready Buck, let’s do this!”

Steve quickly drowned out the sound of Buck introducing the group, taking a second to prepare himself,

Only tuning in when a random when he had heard a random audience member shoutout over the loud croud, “who’s the song about grease?!”

 _The song? What’s the song about?_ He didn’t even stop to think about what he’d do if he was asked that

“Um… it’s about my uh-“ Steve spoke into the mic before being ~thankfully~ interrupted, “it’s about his dog” soda nodded his head as if he was trying to convince himself as well, “yup…his dog”

Down in the croud, a different conversation was going on between the three members of the gang who decided not to sit in the trunk of the truck

“Ya know It’s crazy to think Steve and Soda are about to perform together” two-bit remarked, cheering on his buddies

Darry responded with a side eye, “that’s what you’re choosing to comment about?”

pony hushed them, “Guys shhh they’re about to start”

Darry looked over to his brother, “uh pony, practically all of Tulsa is here tonight. I doubt you’ll-“

“Shhhh Darry” Pony looked up at his with puppy eyes, making Darry shut his mouth immediately as he realized exactly why he was being told to be quiet

Back up on the balcony, Steve had shoved Soda away from his mic as Tim started counting down, he quickly looked down into the crowd to see Ponyboy giving him a smile and thumbs up

He felt his heart rate spread up, _here goes nothin_

The first notes started to play and Steve felt himself finally ease up, hearing his song come alive 

(AU: just imagine the song *365 days from Victorious* is bit edgier, just enough for Steve’s taste) 

“Monday, well baby I fell for you

Tuesday, I wrote this song

Wednesday, I wait outside your door

Even though I know it’s wrong”

Steve told himself he wouldn’t be too obvious, but here he was singing directly at Ponyboy

He smiled watching him start to sway to his song, _midrif still showing_

what?! He couldn’t help himself

“Seven days a week

Every hour of the month

Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from

I shouldn’t feel this way

but I gotta say 

Baby gotta let you know”

The short pause allowed Steve to breathe in the sight of Ponyboy’s angelic form, _fuck he was so gone_

“I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

Baby til you believe

It’s not just a phase”

Two-but had started spinning Ponyboy around at the the tempo of the music

Steve watched as the two danced together, his confidence level boosting as he duly noted that Pony was really digging his song

“How can I get it through

You’re the one I can’t lose

I’ll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you yeah

To get to you, you, you, you baby

Ohhh”

Steve felt himself lose control, feeding off the cheers of the crowd. He took a second to look around

He saw that everyone was dancing, even Dally and Johnny were clapping along to his song

He looked over at Sodapop, who was standing a little bit behind him. He was really thankful for his best friend

“Every second 

Every tik tik of the clock

(Every second)

I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second

Every tik tik of the clock

I just can’t help myself”

Ponyboy felt himself be twirled by two-bit, felt himself untense to the sound of Steve’s sweet, but rough voice. He fully noted that his cheeks hurt from smiling so much

“Feelin kinda guilty

But, boy I can’t stop

I don’t want to body else

No one else, no one

Eh eh eh else”

Darry found himself finding a partner to dance with as well and even though the redhead he was sharing a smile with was hard to look away from, he couldn’t help but look at Steve and Ponyboy every so often

He had a very strong feeling this song was not about Steve’s dog. He didn’t even own one, that should’ve been his first clue

“I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

I’ll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you”

The croud went wild as Steve’s song came to a close, greasers close to their gang were whistling louder than ever

“Thank y’all for coming out, buck did a great job planning this event and you won’t be disappointed by the rest of the performances” last minute, Steve decided to throw a wink over at Ponyboy

He walked off the balcony without turning back, not wanting to see his reaction, but hoping it was a good one

Darry watched as Ponyboy blushed at the wink that was thrown his way. He smiled and put his arm around his youngest brother, “Say, why don’t you go find our rockstar and tell him he did a great job”

“Sure dar” two-bit fell into him as they watched Ponyboy walk off to find Steve

He fake sobbed into Darry’s chest, “Superdope!They grow up so fast”

Being in a good mood, Darry couldn’t help but laugh at the jokester, secretly thinking the same thing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve was over at the buffet table when he felt a timid finger tap him on the shoulder

He had a feeling he knew who it was, so he quickly whipped at his mouth before turning around to see whoever had wanted his . Just incase any of the greasy nachos he was eating had gotten on his face

Once again, he could feel his heart begin to race at the sight of Ponyboy

He watched at the young Curtis shyly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, before looking up from the ground right into Steve’s brown eyes

_wow his eyes looked really pretty with that eyeline he’s got on…ugh! Not now Steve, focus!_

“I really liked that song of yours, did you really write that yourself? Or did you copy off of that McLaughty kid again”

“I have you know I didn’t copy this time, I wrote that song all by myself! But, I’ll let you in on a lil’ secret”

Steve leaned in close to Ponyboy’s ear before whispering, “it wasn’t really about my dog”

Ponyboy smiled, lightly smacking his shoulder as he told the older greaser, “I know that Steve!”

“How?”

“Well for starters, I have common sense,” they both let out a chuckle, “actually, a little birdie might have dropped a few hints as to who the song was written for”

“Oh really? So you discovered the song was actually for my cat instead? What a big mouth that bird is huh” Steve loved joking around with pony

He knew he was supposed to be acting all romantic and sharing his real feelings right about now, but he just really couldn’t help himself

“So smart alec, you know who the song was written for?”

“Mmmhmm” He hummed in response, alight blush starting to form

“Well why don’t you tell me who you think it is and I’ll let you and that big brain of yours know if you’re right”

Pony took a step forward, his voice sexy as he said, “How about I show you instead?”

Steve found himself at a loss for words, was what he thought was about to happen, about to happen?

“I’m sure, that’ll do”

Before he knew it he had Ponyboy’s soft pink plump lips against his own

He felt himself relax as Ponyboy’s hands met around his neck, finding their way into his hair

His own hands snaked underneath Ponyboy’s leather jacket to wound themselves around his waist, feeling his soft skin as Steve pulled him closer to his own body

Steve had been waiting for this moment for so long, he felt himself smile against his lover’s lips

When they pulled away, Steve couldn’t help putting his forehead against Ponyboy’s, keeping his hands right around his hips. He had been yearning for this for so long and didn’t want to let go just yet

He opened his eyes to see Pony’s bright smile, “do you have any more songs written about me?”

Steve, still dizzy with love, replied with a breathy, “millions”

He giggled charmingly, “do you mind showing them to me?”

Steve let out a soft, “you can have whatever you’d like baby” before delving back in for another kiss

The two hadn’t notice, but yes…sodapop was quietly cheering in the background throughout this whole scene. Two-bit joined him, the two bouncing around in pure happiness for the new couple

Darry had to come in to pull them away, ”alright you two, let’s give them privacy” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work and other on my tumblr: woops-a-daisyy 
> 
> Please do not post any of the my work anywhere else or take credit, thank you!


End file.
